La Tentación
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Tu eres mi tentación, pequeño, y es por eso que serás mío al precio que sea. Una tentación de blancos cabellos y cuerpo de niño. Tu pequeño genio eres mío. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes son de Tite sama ^^

**Capitulo 1**

Gin Ichimaru tomo a Rangiku Matsumoto por el cuello alzándola y estampándola contra la pared, los ojos ya cansados de la mujer rubia lo miraron sin fuerza, sus brazos caídos a los lados la teniente del décimo escuadrón ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Perdóname Toshirou, ya no puedo más.

Pensó la rubia con sus últimas fuerzas. Gin el ex capitán del tercer escuadrón y segundo al mando de Aizen levanto su espada, pero cuando iba a dar la última estocada a la fiel Matsumoto, la voz de cierta persona lo detuvo.

-¡Matsumoto!

Exclamo Hitsugaya, agitado por la carrera abriendo los ojos espantado al ver el estado en que estaba su segunda y fiel teniente Matsumoto. Matsumoto quien era como una hermana mayor para él.

-Suéltala Ichimaru.

Grito Hitsugaya tomando con fuerza su espada. Estaba cansado y herido, después de haber peleado y matado a uno de los espada, pero no permitiría que Gin matara a Matsumoto no mientras en su cuerpo aun quedara aliento.

Gin sonrió mirando al pequeño peliblanco y con la espada aun en la garganta de Matsumoto y, agarrándola bien, habló.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el pequeño Shiro-chan.

Dijo burlonamente con esa odiosa sonrisa que nunca borraba.

-Suéltala Ichimaru, no pude evitar que tu y Aizen lastimaran a Hinamori, pero no permitiré que lastimen más a las personas que quiero, suelta a Matsumoto o te juro que lo lamentaras.

Dijo el peliblanco menor muy molesto.

-Liberación Prohibida ¡Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!-Exclamo Hitsugaya utilizando su impresionante Bankai.

Gin ni se inmuto ni borro su sonrisa.

-No, no Shiro-chan, tranquilito o Rankiku se muere.

Le advirtió. Hitsugaya se detuvo de inmediato, sabía que en la posición que ahora estaba su sub-capitana podía ser asesinada por Gin sin problemas.

-Eso es Hitsugaya termina con tu liberación prohibida.

Le ordeno, sin más opciones el peliblanco más pequeño asintió volviendo a la normalidad y mirando preocupado a la rubia.

-¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para evitar que mate a la linda Matsumoto?

Pregunto Gin realmente divertido. Hitsugaya apretó los dientes furioso mirando con odio al peliblanco más grande.

-¿qué quieres para dejarla ir Ichimaru?

Le pregunto molesto.

-Simple te quiero a ti Hitsugaya, sin tu zanpakuto y sus poderes.

Toshirou abrió los ojos algo impresionado y algo confundido, no se había esperado eso.

-No, aceptes capitán, no acepte.

Dijo con la voz cansada la rubia. Toshirou apretó su espada tenso, Gin sonrió sabiendo que tenía en sus manos al pequeño peliblanco. Toshirou soltó su espada aun tenso dejándola caer al suelo.

-No capitán, no.

Le suplico Matsumoto recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas al ver que su capitán soltaba la espada y quedando inconsciente.

-Tú siempre me has cuidado Matsumoto ahora te cuidare yo a ti, mi fiel hermana.

Pensó Hitsugaya cerrando sus ojos un segundo. Gin metió la mano en su bolsillo y le lanzo un frasquito a Toshirou a los pies. Hitsugaya lo miro sin entender.

-Tómalo, se que sabes usar las artes demoníacas, así que toma eso.

Toshirou se inclino tomando el frasquito lo miro sin hacer nada.

-¿qué sucede Shiro-chan? ¿Acaso quieres que mate a tu querida Matsumoto?

Pregunto divertido. Hitsugaya lo miro con odio.

-Capitán Hitsugaya para ti-le dijo fríamente antes de destapar el maldito frasquito y beberlo de un tiro, lo dejo caer al suelo, sintiendo un dolor horrible en el vientre y pensó que Gin tal vez lo había envenenado mientras su mirada se oscurecía y caía inconsciente al suelo.

Gin sonrió dejando en el suelo a la inconsciente rubia y acercándose a Hitsugaya, el capitán en cuerpo de niño estaba inconsciente en el suelo y su semblante mientras estaba inconsciente era dulce y tranquilo, nadie pensaría el poder tan grande que había en el. Gin lo tomo en brazos sin dificultad internándose con él en brazos hacia dentro del castillo de las noches.

----

Zaraki, Orihime, Ichigo, Nell y Yachiru, las últimas dos sobre la espalda de Zaraki, llegaban corriendo a toda prisa cuando vieron a Matsumoto en el suelo inconsciente, Orihime corrió a auxiliarla, mientras Zaraki reconocía la zanpakuto en el suelo.

-Esa es la espada del capitán Hitsugaya.

Decía el capitán del decimoprimero escuadrón.

-Es cierto.

Asintió Yachiru.

-¿Entonces donde está el?

Pregunto Ichigo.

-¿quién?

Pregunto Nell a su nueva amiguita peligrosa sin saber de quién hablaba, Yachiru le sonrió y de inmediato se puso a explicarle quien era Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto despertó cuando Orihime la curo y les explico lo que sabia y lo que Hitsugaya había echo por salvarla.

-Y justo ahora que teníamos a Orihime y nos podíamos ir.

Dijo Ichigo, sabiendo muy bien que no se podían ir... No sin Hitsugaya.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí.

Dijo la rubia ansiosa.

-Por supuesto que no, hay que avisar a los demás, para buscar a Toshirou antes de que lo lastimen.

Asintió Ichigo.

**Continuar...**

¿Qué pasara a Hitsugaya ahora?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Gin observó el cuerpo dormido del más pequeño de los trece capitanes en su cama, era tan deseable, tan hermoso. Lo había deseado desde hace mucho, desde que lo había visto en la academia Shinigami y aun no era capitán.

El inconsciente peliblanco menor yacía acostado sobre su cama Gin le había quitado los zapatos y la capa blanca que lo acreditaba como capitán.

Extendió una de sus blancas manos acariciando suavemente la mejilla del inconsciente menor. Su piel era tersa y suave como se había imaginado.

Se inclino y probó con sus labios los labios de Hitsugaya que siempre había querido probar pero que hasta ahora no lo había podido hacer, probo con su lengua la mansa boquita. Sus labios eran dulces y el interior de su boca el paraíso, no pudo evitar pensar Gin y si eso era así con el inconsciente no quería ni imaginarse como seria si él estuviera despierto y correspondiera a su beso, seguramente lo enloquecería de placer, pero Toshirou jamás correspondería a un beso suyo y eso Gin lo sabía bien.

Gin comenzó a quitarle con calma el negro kimono del uniforme de Shinigami que Hitsugaya bestia, aprecio el cuerpo de niño desnudo. Sus manos lo recorrieron, explorándolo conociéndolo, deseándolo.

Gin tomo la decisión, se alejo un momento de la cama desnudándose y volvió a ella, ahora tan desnudo como el dormido ocupante de ella. Aprovechando la inconsciencia de Hitsugaya y por lo tanto su falta de lucha, beso sus labios, su rostro, su cuello, su cuerpo.

Al lamer sus pezones y succionarlo, su dormida víctima se removió aun inconsciente soltando suaves gemiditos, que le indicaban a Gin que lo que hacía era del agrado de su víctima. Se recreo en las carisias a ese cuerpo que por tanto tiempo lo había obsesionado, pensando que en cuanto lo hiciera suyo se lo podría quitar de la cabeza. Acarició el miembro bien formado para el cuerpo de Hitsugaya, beso la punta y lo metió en su boca, chupándolo y saboreándolo, ahora si obteniendo más respuestas del cuerpo inconsciente, Hitsugaya quien sin duda creía que tenía un sueño se removía, soltando suaves gemidos.

Gin chupo hasta que el peliblanco se corrió en su boca y tomo hasta la última gota, saboreando su sabor.

Pero ya lo había hecho disfrutar ahora era su turno, separo las piernas de Hitsugaya y ubicándose entre ellas llevo su pene a la entrada de él. Y comenzó a empujar suavemente adentro del pequeño cuerpo que no estaba preparado para recibir un miembro de su tamaño.

Ahora los gemiditos que Hitsugaya soltaba eran de dolor, mientras su cuerpo aun de forma inconsciente se removía para intentar escapar del contacto, pero lo único que lograba era hacer más fácil la penetración de Gin en su cuerpo. Gin gimió de gusto cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ese cuerpecito que aun inconsciente por la pócima se estremecía de dolor, salió con suavidad para volver a entrar del mismo modo y hacía varias veces más, poco a poco la misma sangre del ano recién desvirgado de Hitsugaya permitió e hico mas fácil la penetración para Gin quien gimió acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, moviéndose hasta lograr su liberación corriéndose dentro de ese pequeño cuerpecito, entonces lo beso satisfecho, salió con cuidado de su interior y se limpio, pero al voltearse hacia Hitsugaya sintió como se volvía a excitar, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado los cabellos mas revueltos de lo normal, las piernas separadas y el semen y la sangre machándolas y saliendo de su entrada.

No lo resistió y una vez más hizo suyo ese cuerpo.

La segunda vez al terminar, y sabiendo que los amigos de Toshirou se acercaban se vistió con sus blancas ropas y una vez listo lo beso suavemente sabía que estaría inconsciente aun unas horas más.

-Fue un placer tenerte mi pequeño dragón de hielo. MIO.

Susurro y tomando su Zanpakuto, se retiro de la habitación dejándolo solo.

----

Byakuya, Zaraki, con Nell y Yachirú a sus espaldas, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Matsumoto y Unohana corrían en busca de Hitsugaya, los demás se habían retirado a la sociedad de alma y ellos tenían la orden de encontrar a Hitsugaya y retirarse pero al entrar a la habitación donde sentían la energía espiritual de Hitsugaya lo que encontraron no lo esperaban. Matsumoto, Unohana y Orihime se taparon la boca horrorizaba, Zaraki se saco a las dos niñas de la espalda y atónito les tapo los ojos con sus grandes manos. Ichigo y Renji no podían apartar la vista de Hitsugaya, Byakuya fue el único que reacciono y quitándose su capa blanca de capitán se acercó a Hitsugaya cubriéndolo con esta.

Unohana reacciono al fin y reviso a Hitsugaya dándole los primeros auxilios urgentes.

-Démonos prisa, será mejor salir de aquí y atenderlo en la cuarta división, hay que avanzar.

Los apuro.

-¿qué pasa?

Preguntaban las curiosas niñas. Zaraki no contestó, si no que las volvió a tomar en brazos y les ordeno trepar a sus espaldas y callarse. Renji e Ichigo reaccionaron tratando de consolar a las inconsolables Orihime y sobre todo Matsumoto. Byakuya tomo a Hitsugaya en brazos.

-Vamos-dio la orden Byakuya y todos salieron a toda prisa de ahí.

----

Zaraki había encargado tanto a Yachiru como a Nell la nueva amiga de Yachirú y parecer habitante de la sociedad de almas a Madarame y raro en el esperaba en la sala de espera del hospital del cuarto escuadrón los resultados de Unohana, ver a el pequeño Hitsugaya en ese estado lo había alterado. Byakuya también estaba ahí, Renji a insistencias de Hanatarou estaba recibiendo atención, Orihime había decidido distraerse ofreciendo ayuda al cuarto escuadrón. Ichigo consolaba como bien podía a la pobre Matsumoto que no dejaba de llorar y todos esperaban que Unohana saliera y les dijera el estado de Hitsugaya.

Una media hora después la capitana de la cuarta división al fin salía.

-¿cómo esta?

Pregunto Matsumoto de inmediato levantándose de un salto.

-Está bien, pero el... El no sabe nada de lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente, le estuve preguntando y él cree que Gin lo torturo no sabe lo que realmente.... Lo que realmente le hizo y yo no me atreví a decírselo.

Suspiro Unohana.

-No se lo digamos.-Dijo de pronto Matsumoto, todos la miraron.-No le digamos nada, para que atormentarlo con lo que sucedió, es mejor que eso sea solo nuestro secreto-añadió-por su paz.

Todos se miraron y no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo con Matsumoto y apoyarla.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Hitsugaya sonrio al ver a Hinamori entrar a su habitacion, Matsumoto miro a la puerta al ver la sonrisa de su capitan y entendio el por que de su sonrisa. Hinamori era su mejor amiga. Unohana había insistido el dia anterior en que Hitsugaya se quedara a dormir en la clnica por cualquier complicación y aun mas había insistido Matsumoto en quedarse cuidándolo.

-Hitsugaya-kun.-Exclamo la chica.-Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital vine de inmediato ¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada la chica.

Hitsugaya asintio.

-Si Unohana sama es una excelente medico ya estoy muy bien, pero no me dejaran irme asta la tarde.

La tranquiliso.

-Me alegro mucho-sonrio la chica asercandose-Hitsugaya-kun... Vistes...¿vistes a Aizen-sama?-pregunto nerviosa.

Hitsugaya suspiro solo Hinamori era tan dulce como para seguir creyendo en la inocencia de un ser tan ratrero como Sousuke Aizen

-No, no lo llege a ver Hinamori.

Respondio con pasiensia. Hinamori suspiro tristemente.

-Bueno lo que importa es que volvistes sano y salvo.

Sonrio Hinamori después de unos momentos.

----

-1 mes después-

-¡Matsumoto!

Exclamo Hitsugaya ya arto de que su sub-capitana parloteara sin detenerse ni hacerle caso. Matsumoto lo miro y sonrio.

-¿si?

Pregunto Hitsugaya tomo aire para armarse de pasiensia, pero en ese momento todo su mundo dio vueltas, volviendose oscuro y se desplomo en el suelo.

Matsumoto se espanto y corrio tomando en brasos a su capitan.

-Toshirou, Toshirou-lo movia pero no reasionaba. Asi que lo tomo en brasos y sin importarle nada corrio con el a la cuarta division en busca de Unohana Retsu.

Unohana Retsu casi se murio del susto, cuando una histerica Matsumoto la llamo a gritos sacandola de la cama donde descansaba con Koetsu Isane.

Pero el susto se le paso de inmediato al ver a Toshirou y de inmediato hizo ponerlo en una camilla donde comenso a atenderlo.

A medida que lo hacia se ponia mas y mas palida, al terminar, salio al encuentro de su amante y Matsumoto completamente palida.

-¿Unohana-sama, esta bien?

Pregunto Koetsu preocupada tratandola con el respeto con el que siemrpe que estaban frente a mas gente la trataba.

-¿Le pasa algo a Toshirou?

Pregunto Matsumoto preocupada. Unohana levanto la cabesa mirandolas a ambas.

-El capitan Hitsugaya esta embarasado.

La noticia fue como una bomba para las otras dos. Matsumoto se tuvo que sentar al sentir que los pies no la sostenian. Koetsu solo miro a su capitana y amante.

-No sabia que el capitan Hitsugaya fuera un doncel.

Dijo la sub-capitana Koetsu.

-Yo tampoco.-Susurro Matsumoto.

-Yo si, lo supe por su espediente medico, ase tiempo, pero lo había olvidado y no... No se me había ocurido pensar que esto fuera a pasar nisiquera se me paso por la cabesa.-Susurro Unohana.-Pero lo que ahora me preocupa es... ¿cómo se lo diremos?

Las tres se miraron en este caso ninguna de las tres sabia como hacerlo sin causarle daño a Hitsugaya en el proseso.

-Maldito seas Ichimaru.

Maldijo Matsumoto con furia estrechando el puño en la pared mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas para ella Hitsugaya solo era un niño.

-Yo lo are.

Dijo al fin Unohana recuperando su serenidad y armandose de valor.

-Pero habla que esplicarle-dijo Matsumoto-abra que decirle lo que realmente paso cuando Ichimaru lo drogo.

Unohana asintio.

---

Hitsugaya miro a Unohana estrañado, se veia muy seria incluso algo alterada.

-¿Susede algo Unohana-sama?

Pregunto amablemente incorporandose en la camilla donde aun seguia acostado.

-Es sobre tu desmayo Hitsugaya....

Comenso Unohana.

-No se preocupe ya me siento no se que me sucedió.

-Yo si lo se.

Suspiro la pelinegra.

-¿qué susede Unohana-sama? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Hitsugaya tu estas... Tu estas... Tu estas embarasado-fue Unohana directamente al no encontrar como dar la noticia de forma suave.

Los ojos verdes del decimo capitan se abrieron de par en par asombrado llevando una mano de forma instintiva a su vientre y de pronto rompio a reir.

-Ahí que buena broma Unohana-sama casi me asusto, no sabia que le gustaran las bromas.

Le sonrio.

-No estoy bromeando.

Dijo la mujer con un triste tono serio. Solo entonses Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que Unohana hablaba en serio.

-Pero.... Pero eso es imposible....

-No lo es Hitsugaya, te recuerdo que eres un doncel.

-Pero... pero yo soy virgen.

Dijo confundido. Unohana se estremesio y asta ella misma en su fuero interno maldijo a Gin.

-Ahí algo que no te dijimos cuando volvimos de hueco mundo Hitsugaya.-se armo de valor la capitana del cuatro escuadron-Gin Ichimaaru no te torturo...

Hitsugaya parpadeo confundido.

-¿Y entonses que me sucedió?

-El... El abuso de ti.

Dijo al fin Unohana. Vio como el capitan abria los ojos desorbitadamente, incredulo, negando con su cabesa, entonses levanto la vista mirandola horrorisado.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

Pregunto en un jadeo horrorisado. Unohana se estremesio al sentir el frio que por culpa del poder espiritual de Hitsugaya empesaba a invadir el cuarto.

-Desearia no estarlo asiendo, pero lamentablemente es como te lo digo.

-¿por qué me ocultaron eso?

Pregunto con un tono tan frio como el ambiente que envolvia la habitacion.

-Nunca pensamos que esto pasara y queriamos evitarte dolor.

Le esplico la medico.

-No tenian ningun derecho a ocultarme algo asi, es mi vida.

Dijo cabreado levantándose de la camilla, Unohana trato de detenerlo.

-No...

-Dejame.

La detuvo respirando hondo para no descontrolarse.

-Necesito estar solo pero antes dime algo ¿quiénes lo saben?

-¿Lo de tu embaraso?

-Eso y lo de... Lo que ese bastardo me hizo.

-lo de tu embaraso solo Koetsu y Matsumoto, lo de tu vi... Lo que te hizo Ichimaru Byakuya, Zaraki, Orihime, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji y yo.

Hitsugaya asintio sintiendo una enorme rabia.

-Asi que prasticamente la mitad de la sociedad de alma lo sabia, menos yo.

Asintio.

-Hitsu...

-Ya no digas mas por favor Unohana-sama no quiero escuchar mas, solo dejeme salir de aquí.

Unohana se echo aun lado dejandole aseso a la puerta, Hitsugaya se dirigio a esta.

-Hitsugaya-sama no aga nada de lo que pueda arepentirse... Ese bebe no tiene la culpa de quien es su padre.

Le dijo la mujer cuando el peliblanco estaba apunto de salir, Hitsugaya apreto su mano contra el pomo de la puerta, pero no dijo nada y salio de la habitacion, cuando lo hizo Unohana pudo ver el hielo que habia quedado en el pomo de la puerta, era obvio que Hitsugaya estaba furioso.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!

Exclamo Uruhara sorprendido de verlo ahí, además era lo bastante observador para notar algo raro, Hitsugaya Toshirou se veía muy... Alterado.

-Uruhara Kiusuke, necesito un favor tuyo.

Dijo en un frio tono de voz. Uruhara asintió extrañado.

-Claro capitán Hitsugaya ¿qué necesita?

-Quiero que habrás la garganta para ir a hueco mundo sé muy bien que puedes hacerlo Uruhara Kiusuke.

-¿por qué?

-No hagas preguntas y solo hazlo y mucho cuidado con decirle a alguien.

-Pero la sociedad de alma lo considerara un traidor si se mueve sin autorización.

-Mira quién habla.

Dijo el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos.

-Touche! De acuerdo no preguntare más y lo haré.

Dijo Urujara sabiendo con una sola mirada al capitán peliblanco que lo tenía que hacer, que el otro necesitaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Pero está seguro de que lo que hace? Ir a hueco mundo solo puede ser un suicidio.

-no me importa si hay un bastardo al que puedo matar antes.

Dijo Hitsugaya apretando sus puños.

-Por favor piénselo capitán no se ve muy... Tranquilo.

-Uruhara, abrirás ese paso a las buenas o a las malas.

Le advirtió Hitsugaya. Uruhara sonrió sin miedo.

-Bien capitán Hitsugaya como usted quiera.

***

Hitsugaya vio con fría calma a los arrancar que lo rodeaban. Ulquiorra Cifer el cuarto espada estaba a su derecha, Grimmjow Jaggerjack a su izquierda, Yammy y Halibel estaban juntos enfrente de él, entre Ulquiorra y Grimmjow. Hitsugaya los miro a los cuatro con una frialdad aterrorizante pero los espadas disfrutaban ante la perspectiva de lucha, menos Halibel, la espada lucia ligeramente molesta de tener que estar ahí, no se sabía si por sus compañeros o por el pequeño capitán Shinigami.

-No tengo tiempo para tratar con escoria como ustedes, busquen al hijo de mala madre de Ichimaru de inmediato ante de que me los cargue también a ustedes.

Les ordeno en un tono bajo y frio capas de erizar al más valiente.

-Nunca llegaras donde el jefe Ichimaru, enano.

Se burlo Grimmjow. Hitsugaya quien no tenía nada de paciencia simplemente apretó su Zampakuto entre las manos y exclamó.

-Bankai! Ryūsenka.

Hitsugaya dirigió su contundente ataque contra sus cuatro enemigos, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow saltaron esquivando el ataque pero a Yammy y a Halibel les dio de lleno, la Espada paro parte del ataque con su Zampakuto, por lo que salvo la vida, aunque la mano que portaba la espada y su pies izquierdo quedaron congelados, Yammy no había salido tan bien estaba envuelto en hielo y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, este estallo violentamente pulverizando al Decimo Espada.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra molesto atacaron a la vez con sus mejores ataques, dispuestos a eliminar al pequeño de la faz de la tierra (o Hueco mundo...).

Hitsugaya esquivo a Grimmjow sin problemas, pero el ataque de Ulquiorra lo sorprendió, se preparo para recibirlo pero nunca llego el esperado golpe y cuando el ojiverde abrió sus ojos, se encontró a Gin frente a él, con su Zampakuto empuñado, Shinso empuñado. Había parado el ataque de Ulquiorra con su Zampakuto. Ulquiorra, Halibel y Grimmjow lo miraban asombrados y extrañados por la acción, pero Gin los ignoro volteándose con su odiosa sonrisa hacia Hitsugaya.

-Toushirou-chan.

Sonrió odiosamente. Hitsugaya sintió su sangre arder furioso.

-Bastardo, justo a ti te buscaba, te matare.

Dijo el peliblanco menor.

-Ryūsenka.

Dirigió el ataque que había acabado con la vida de Yammy contra Gin esta vez, no le importaba si después de eso los Espadas lo mataban, solo quería matar a Gin en ese momento. Con ese potente ataque lanzado por segunda vez, la segunda de sus flores que marcaban el límite de tiempo de su Bankai estallo, ahora solo quedaba una.

Gin había saltado esquivando el golpe por los pelos.

-Dispara hasta matar Shinso.

Gin Libero su Shinkai contra Hitsugaya, que con su espada desvió el ataque. Los otros tres Espadas se miraban entre sí, sin saber qué hacer.

-Maldito hijo de puta aunque muera aquí, te matare por lo que me hiciste.

Le juro Toushirou. Gin lo miro con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Oh eso, recuerdo que gemías de una forma muy excitante.

Lo pico el ex-tercer capitán. Y eso para el Decimo Capitán fue como echarle gasolina al fuego, porque fue a por Gin segado de furia.

-Ryūsenka

Nuevamente Gin esquivo el ataque, pero esta vez no con tanta suerte, su mano izquierda se recubrió de hielo. Pero la tercera rosa estallo y el Bankai de Toushirou se sello. Gin se deshizo del hielo que cubría su brazo izquierdo y acercándose al pequeño capitán lo tomo del cuello mientras con su brazo derecho esgrimía su espada.

-te hubieses quedado en la sociedad de alma y hubieses vivido mas Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Le dijo Gin borrando su odiosa sonrisa y mirándolo serio. Hitsugaya lo miro sin miedo en sus verdes ojos esperando desafiante el golpe final.

-Dispara asta...

Pero antes de que Gin terminara de dar el comando a su espada, Ulquiorra exclamó sorprendido.

-Ese niño está en estado!

Dijo cuando al fin identifico el extraño reiatsu. De la impresión Gin lo soltó y Hitsugaya no perdió el tiempo tratando de clavarle su Zampakuto en el estomago, pero por instinto Gin desvió la espada con la propia.

-Es mío?

Pregunto confundido. Hitsugaya se sintió más rabioso si fuera posible.

-fuiste tu quien abuso de mi, claro que es tuyo, maldito cabron.-De mas esta decir que el peliblanco menor tenía un cabreo del demonio.-Te matare por lo que me hiciste, por lo que me robaste Ichimaru Gin.-Le juro Hitsugaya, alzó su espada directo hacia Gin, pero un golpe a sus espaldas lo dejo sin sentido. Había sido Grimmjow el que lo había golpeado, Hitsugaya cayó al suelo sin sentido mientras la espada caía en el suelo no muy lejos de él. Gin aun sorprendido se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos.

-Que debemos hacer?

Pregunto Ulquiorra respetuosamente al segundo al mando de Aizen.

-Nada, yo me hago cargo de él.

Dijo Gin volviendo a su máscara con esa sonrisa tan falsa y odiosa. Tendría que hablar luego con Aizen pero esto lo cambiaba todo si el hijo que Hitsugaya Toushirou esperaba era suyo, entonces el pequeño peliblanco también le pertenecía ahora.

**Continuara....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Definitivamente la vida da sorpresas.-Rio Aizen ex-capitán del quinto escuadrón cuando Gin termino de hablar-Tu siendo padre?, justamente tu? a quien no le gustan los niños...? bueno con excepción de Hitsugaya y no te gustaba para nada sano.-dijo burlón.

-Ya te tocara a ti también Aizen-sama y quiero ver si te ríes igual.

Dijo Gin sin su eterna e hipócrita sonrisa.

-No lo creo Gin, yo si me cuido. Bueno si quieres a tus bebes... digo a tu bebe y a Hitsugaya Toshiro, adelante quédate con ambos, pero asegúrate que Hitsugaya no de problemas, no quiero otra baja como la de Yammi.

Le advirtió Aizen.

-Así será.

Asintió Gin.

-Bueno felicidades Gin, alegra esa cara que tendrás un hijo.

Sonrió Aizen ahora un poco mas sincero, apreciaba a Gin sinceramente. Gin sonrió al fin, aunque no fue esa sonrisa falsa que todos conocían, si no una más franca y más serena.

-Tienes razón.

-Apuesto a que no estará nada contento tu pequeño cuando despierte.

-Ya se acostumbrara a mi-dijo Gin encogiéndose de hombros-para cuando nuestro hijo vaya a nacer ya verás que Toshiro me amara.

-Vaya que positivista-bromeo Aizen, pero Gin lo ignoro.

-Además no le quedara de otra ni a él ni a sus amigos, pronto todo será de nosotros -sonrió Gin con su usual sonrisa que erizaba la piel y esta vez Aizen lo acompaño en su sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón.

-----

Toshiro despertó con un bostezó estirándose como un gatito, abrió sus verdes ojos y parpadeo unos momentos adormilados al no reconocer el lugar antes de despertar por completo y sentarse en la cama al recordar lo que había pasado, dirigió su mano a su cintura en busca de su zampakuto, pero no lo hayo.

-Como medida de seguridad decidí quitártelo, ya sabes solo para asegurarme de que no cometas ninguna estupidez, contra mi o contra ti y nuestro hijo.

Toshiro volteo el rostro al oír la voz que tanta rabia le causaba y vio a Gin sentado sobre una butaca cómodamente con una copa en la mano.

-Tu maldito hijo de...

Toshiro trato de levantarse para ir directo a por Gin así fuera a mano pelada, pero no pudo y cayó sobre la cama al sentir un tirón en el pie, cuando trato de salir de la cama. Entonces fue que noto y fue consciente de la delgada cadena de plata que ataba su tobillo izquierdo a la cama, además de que en sus muñecas habían dos muñequeras que como pudo notar le impedían usar su poder espiritual, este estaba ahí, lo podía sentir pero por más que lo intentaba no lo podía usar.

-Que me has hecho maldito pervertido?-Grito molesto.

-Nada, solo tome algunas precauciones.

Dijo Gin sin inmutarse por la rabia de Toshiro. Toshiro respiro hondo calmándose no en vano era un genio, el mas joven de los 13 capitanes del sereitei. Analizó la situación, estaba en clara desventaja, ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un estúpido al haber actuado como actuó, desde el principio las posibilidades de ganar y de vencer a Gin en hueco mundo eran nulas, teniendo en cuenta de que este estaba rodeado de sus Arrancar. Además ir solo había sido una estupidez pero sobre todo, no había pensado en su hijo... si suyo por qué no era de nadie más, solo seria suyo... claro si sobrevivía a esto, aunque las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas, aunque de momento estaba vivo eso era una buena señal para él y su bebe.

-Que planeas hacer conmigo Ichimaru?

Pregunto recuperando su aplomo y frialdad. Gin al fin lo miro con su usual sonrisa.

-No tienes que temer a que te mate, hasta que nuestro hijo nazca estarás a salvo Hitsugaya.

-Que planeas hacer con mi bebe?

Le pregunto y se felicito que su voz no demostrara el miedo que si demostraban sus ojos. Gin sonrió, disfrutaba de ese momento y la angustia de su pequeño, mientras más angustiado, solo y perdido estuviera más dispuesto a aferrarse a él y a enamorarse de él, iba a estar.

-Definitivamente cuidarlo mejor que tu, será mi heredero.

-No puedes quitármelo, es mío.

-Tú lo perdiste solito, fuiste tu quien vino a hueco mundo a entregármelo en bandeja de plata Toshiro.

Lo torturo un poquito mientras se levantaba quitándose su blanca capa y se acercaba a la cama disfrutando de los ojitos asustados de Toshiro que buscaban una salida.

-No temas, esta vez estarás consiente para recodar lo que te hare, para que puedas escuchar tus propios gemidos.

Sonrió Gin estirando su mano y tomando a Hitsugaya de la nuca para robarle un beso a la fuerza. Hitsugaya lo mordió, Gin sonrió sabía que no sería fácil, sabía que Toshiro se resistiría y eso le gustaba, porque eso haría mas delicioso el momento en que el peliblanco menor se rindiera a sus brazos.

-----

Ichigo miro a su padre extrañado, actuaba raro.... además de que se conocía este con Uruhara que estaban hablando en una esquina de la calle ocultos de todo, sin ser consciente de que Ichigo los veía con sus binoculares desde la ventana.

-Que quiere Uruhara con mi padre?

Se pregunto el pelinaranja extrañado.

-----

Mientras en la sociedad de almas se daba la voz de alarma, Hitsugaya Toshiro había desaparecido, una preocupada Matsumoto se movía inquieta, quería encontrar a su taichou. Unohana y Koetsu también estaban preocupadas por el embarazado y desaparecido menor.

-----

Zaraki no la tenía fácil, Yachiru estaba muy inquieta y se aferraba a él asustada.

-Yachiru que te pasa?

Le pregunto suavemente a la niña que era como su hija.

-Ken-chan algo muy malo va a suceder -Susurro la pelirrosa en sus brazos, abrasándose a él. Kenpachi le acarició los rosados cabellos extrañado por esas palabras de la niña.

-Tranquila Yachiru todo saldrá bien, yo siempre te estaré cuidando.-le prometió besando su frente.

-----

Mientras en las sombras un par de shinigamis sonreían, ese caos era perfecto, la alarma que había creado la desaparición de Hitsugaya Toshiro, era perfecto para tomarlos a todos con la guardia baja y quedarse con el poder y el dominio de la sociedad de alma.

-La sociedad de alma muy pronto caerá.

Susurro uno de ellos con capa de capitán.

-Y no solo la sociedad de alma, pronto habrá un nuevo orden.

Susurro otro de los shinigamis.

-Muy pronto.

Sonrieron las dos shinigamis restantes divertidas.

**Continuara....**

Notas finales:

Si tal y como se imaginan traidores en la sociedad de alma, de momento son cuatro, quienes creen ustedes son los traidores de la sociedad de alma? Que se traen entre manos Uruhara y Isshin? Tendrá razón Yachiru con su presentimiento? Que le sucederá a Toshiro?

Tantantan (musiquita de suspenso)...

En los próximos capítulos lo sabrán. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

¿Día o noche? Como saber que era, encerado en esa habitación el tiempo no tenia sentido para Toshiro. Ulquiorra entro en ese momento a su habitación, Hitsugaya lo miro con rabia, odia a todos los seres que habitaban en Hueco mundo. El espada ni se inmuto por la mirada del chiquillo, le dejo la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche junto a la cama a su alcance y se retiro en silencio.

Hitsugaya se estiro todo lo que su cadena le permitía y tomo la bandeja. Comía por el bien de su bebe y por mantener las fuerzas no perdía la esperanza de poder escapar.

Cuando termino volvió a dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche para cuando el fastidioso cuarto espada lo fuera a buscar y se recostó en la cama. No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Gin lo atrapo. Cada noche le hacia cosas pervertidas pero aun no lo había vuelto a tomar y Hitsugaya tenia miedo, sabia que no podría esquivarlo para siempre por eso quería escapar.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse y ni siquiera se molesto en mirar seguro de que seria Ulquiorra de nuevo buscando la bandeja de comida vacía.

-Hola Shiro-chan.

Pero esa voz no era la de Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya se sentó de un salto prácticamente en la cama y miro a la persona que se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en el borde sin poderlo creer.

-Hinamori.-Susurro asombrado.- ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto preocupado estirando una mano hacia su querida amiga y acariciando su cabello-acaso Aizen y sus secuaces te atraparon a ti también?

Hinamori tomo la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos y deposito un cariñoso beso en ella antes de sonreír divertida.

-Aizen Taichou y sus subordinados no me han atrapado Shiro-chan. Yo estoy aquí por que quiero-le tranquilizó.

A Histugaya le tomo unos segundos entender lo que las palabras de su mejor amiga significaban, entonces la miro asombrado.

-Hinamori-susurro su nombre incrédulo-¿Nos traicionaste? ¿Por que?-pregunto dolido.

-Mi lealtad siempre a estado con Aizen-taichou, Shiro-chan, la sociedad de alma esta podrida Aizen la purificara-le aseguro la niña segura de lo que decía.

-Hinamori, ¿como puedes dejar que Aizen te engañe de esta forma? Abre los ojos Aizen esta loco-le aseguro. Pero Hinamori no lo escucho.

-Tranquilo Shiro-chan, veras que todo saldrá bien. ¿Ahora cuéntame como esta tu bebe?-le pidió emocionada poniendo una mano en el plano vientre y acariciándolo.

-Hinamori que planea Aizen? ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Le pregunto el peliblanco ignorando la pregunta sobre su bebe.

-Solo quería venir a verte, en la sociedad de alma nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Y lo que planea Aizen es obvio el será el nuevo amo y señor del cielo y la sociedad de alma.

Le recordó besando sus cabellos fraternalmente. Se levanto al percatarse de que se le hacia tarde y se despidió del peliblanco.

-Ya tengo que volver a la sociedad o se darán cuenta de mi ausencia y eso no le conviene a Aizen Taichou, tratare de venirte a ver luego Shiro-chan. Pórtate bien con Gin.

Le pidió y se retiro de la habitación dejando solo aun confundido Toshiro.

-¿Que sucede?

Se preguntaba el capitán de la decima división.

---

-No me siento bien.

Se quejo Ichigo pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Yuzu estaba inconsciente y Karin también con la cabeza junto a su plato de comida. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. ¿Que pasaba? Miro a su padre, e l era el único que parresia estar bien, no había tocado para nada su plato de comida.

-Papá.

Lo llamo Ichigo confundido extendiendo una mano hacia el, una mano que sentía muy pesada, se sentía enfermo. Isshin extendió la mano hacia su hijo y tomo la que este le tendía, se levanto y se arrodillo a su lado acariciando su mejilla.

-No luches mas Ichigo, déjate llevar.

Le hablo en tono paternal e Ichigo no supo mas sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se desplomo en los brazos de su padre. Isshin lo tomo en brazos con facilidad y lo recostó en el sofá de la sala. Luego tomo a Yuzu y a Karin y las llevo a su cuarto, a su cama y las dejo arropadas. Cuando volvió a bajar, Urahara y Aizen estaban en su sala.

-Aléjate de mi hijo Sousuke.

Le advirtió Isshin serio, ya no vestía camisa de color y pantalón blanco como en la cena, si no que llevaba su negra ropa de shinigami.

-Kurosaki.

Lo saludo Aizen, obedeciendo y alejándose del cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo junto al cual había estado acariciando sus anaranjados cabellos, pues dormido Ichigo lucia realmente pacifico.

-Kisuke.

Saludo al tendero con una inclinación de cabeza. El excapitan de la doceava división le devolvió el saludo.

-Con mi hijo las cosas las haces bien Aizen-le advirtió Isshin-primero la boda y luego es tuyo-le recordó Isshin con una sonrisa.

Aizen asintió.

-Ese es el trato-acepto, ese era el trato ya trazado de antemano ese detalle y el echo de que...

-Y no olvides que cuando todo esto termino, Ryuken Ishida es mío.

Si esa era la otra parte del trato, el padre de Uryu, Isshin lo quería para si, lo quería para si desde ase mucho, desde que ambos tenían la edad de Uryu y Ichigo respetivamente prácticamente. Aizen volvió a asentir. Isshin había echo lo que creía mejor para el y su familia. Aizen era obviamente el más poderoso e iba a ganar esta guerra, por eso lo mejor para Ichigo era ser su consorte, ser el consorte del nuevo amo y señor del cielo. Estaría vivo, seguro y tendría lo mejor. Isshin se inclino sobre su hijo y deposito un beso en su frente, lo quería por eso lo hacia por que creía que era lo mejor para el y además tenia el añadido de que se quedaría con Ryuken.

Lo levanto en brazos y se lo puso a Urahara Kisuke en los suyos, Urahara era el padrino de Ichigo, se aseguraría de que este estuviera bien.

-La boda será esta noche, en mi palacio en hueco mundo.

Le informo Aizen.

-Ahí estaré- asintió Isshin-Prepara a mi hijo como se debe Kisuke, llegare en cuanto pueda-le dijo al tendero.

Kisuke y Aizen asintieron. Ambos se retiraron con Ichigo en sus brazos con camino a las noches y Isshin volvió a subir a la habitación de sus niñas, tenia que prepararlas para llevarlas con el a hueco mundo a la boda de su hijo mayor.

---

-Yoruichi-sama-Soi Fong hizo una reverencia al ver a su antigua capitana y el amor de su vida.

Yoruichi sonrió coqueta acercándose a su antigua teniente y entonces depósito un beso en sus labios que dejo a Soi asombrada y confundida.

-Yoruichi-sama.

Susurro asombrada llevando un dedo a sus labios.

-Soi, ¿cuanto me quieres?

La tentó la shinigami gata.

-Por usted daría mi vida Yoruichi-sama.

Le aseguro Soi Fong mirándola a los ojos y sonrojándose cuando Yoruichi la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces traiciona a la sociedad de alma por mí.

Le dijo a Soi Fong muy cerca de sus labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, probando la lealtad de la actual capitana del segundo escuadrón que decía amarla.

**Continuara....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Ichigo despertó, se encontró en una habitación amplia y blanca, en una cama con doseles blancos y con Grimmjow sexto espada de hueco mundo inclinado muy cerca de su rostro. Ichigo pego un grito y salto buscando su zampakuto de inmediato. Grimmjow retrocedió medio sordo por el grito cuando lo vio buscando su zampakuto.

-Deja de buscarla, la tiene Aizen- le dijo metiéndose un dedo por el oído para despertárselo -chillas como una chica- le molesto.

-¿Que hacías tan cerca de mi pervertido?- le grito Ichigo.

-No te hagas ilusiones cabeza de calabaza. Aizen me mando a prepararte para ayudarte a alistarte para tu boda- le dijo.

Ichigo iba a responderle por lo de cabeza de calabaza cuando proceso la frase completa del sexto espada y quedo completamente idiota, luego rompió a reír.

-¿Mi boda? Vaya que sueño mas raro tengo.

Grimmjow encarno una ceja, de verdad ese humano no podía ser mas idiota por que era imposible.

-Si, si lo que digas, cabeza de calabaza, pero venga sigue el sueño y métete a bañar- le dijo Grimmjow corriéndole la maquina.

-¿Pero que te has creído huevon? ¿Mi padre? Vete a cojer por donde no te da el sol- le grito Ichigo.

-Por donde no te da el sol te va a dar a ti el jefe esta noche niñata cabeza de calabaza- le respondió Grimmjow a gritos también y se enredaron a las manos jalándose los cabellos y golpeándose cuando ambos sintieron de pronto que les entraban a bastonazos y se separaron observando que Uruhara los miraba desde detrás de su abanico y era el quien les había caído a bastonazos.

-Compórtense jóvenes, Jagerjack retírate, Ulquiorra y Stark me ayudaran a preparar a Ichigo- le ordeno Uruhara cerrando el abanico con una mirada seria. Grimmjow salió refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Mientras Ichigo se empezaba a dar cuenta de que nada de aquello era un sueño.

-¿Kisuke que significa esto?

Pregunto Ichigo con un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Es que Grimmjow no te lo dijo? Venimos a prepararte para tu boda con Sousuke- le respondió Kisuke mientras el pelinaranja lo miraba alucinado. Le costo varios minutos darse cuenta de que Kisuke Uruhara hablaba en serio y que los estaba traicionado, que estaba del lado de Aizen.

-Te voy a matar- Ichigo trato de arrojarse sobre su maestro, pero en ese momento entraron Stark el primer espada y Ulquiorra el cuatro espada deteniéndolo y arrancándole literalmente la ropa para meterlo a la fuerza en la tina, mientras Ichigo trataba de escapar.-Están locos soy un hombre- gritaba, incluso intento morder a Stark que ni se inmuto.

-No Ichigo, no eres un hombre propiamente dicho, eres un doncel- le corrigió Kisuke mientras Ichigo lo miraba alucinado sin entenderle.

---

Hitsugaya era muy perspicaz, no en vano era el niño genio de la sociedad de alma y podía notar que fuera de su habitación había una gran agitación. Miro a Gin cuando este entro a la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede? ¿Que es lo que están planeando todos ustedes?

Gin le sonrió con su eterna sonrisa de zorro acercándose a el.

-¿Preocupado?

Le pregunto.

-Tratándose de ustedes no es aconsejable estar tranquilo- añadió Toshiro mirándolo con desafió. Gin sonrió aun mas pronunciadamente.

-Niño listo- le felicito -Pero tampoco pasa nada del otro mundo, solo que hay bastante corre y corre ultimando los últimos detalles de la ceremonia de boda de Aizen- le contó Gin.

-¿Y quien estuvo tan loco para aceptar casar con el?

Pregunto Toshiro asombrado.

-Tu amiguito Kurosaki.

-En primera el no es mi amigo y en segunda... un momento... Ichigo Kurosaki también esta traicionando a la sociedad de alma?- casi grito Shiro hacia solo unas horas se enteraba de que Hinamori lo hacia y ahora ¿también el shinigami sustituto?

-Eh no, el precisamente digamos que esta aquí en tu misma situación un poquito como invitado obligado, pero es menor de edad y su padre acepto casarlo con Aizen- sonrió Gin divertido.

-Son unos bastardos, seguro amenazaron al pobre humano padre de Kurosaki- le insulto Toshiro y se descoloco cuando Gin rompió a reír divertido.

-¿Pobre Humano? Mi querido Shiro, ese pobre humano es el ex-capitán de la división cero- le dijo Gin logrando que el peliblanco mas joven lo mirara con los ojos dilatados por el asombro y mudo.

-¿Que están planeando tu y ese maldito de Aizen? ¿Que es lo que planean hacer?- le cuestiono Toshiro con dureza, Gin y Aizen y todos sus secuaces estaban locos.

-Eso es algo que no debe importarte ni preocuparte, son temas no aptos para donceles- rió Gin se aparto de Toshiro a tiempo de no recibir un golpe del enfadado joven.-Pero te tengo una buena noticia... te prometo que si es posible dejare a Matsumoto viva para ti- le prometió riendo mientras Toshiro lo miraba de manera asesina.-Venga- se acerco a el, soltándole el pie -no intentes nada estúpido Toshiro- le ordeno agarrandole la muñeca de la mano que le iba a golpear, Toshiro sabia que era inútil así que movió su muñeca para que el mayor se la soltara mirándolo mal -eso es buen niño, ahora metete a bañar, hoy te traje una túnica especial para que te veas hermoso en la boda de tu amigo- Sonrió el zorro empujándolo suavemente al baño.

-NO es mi amigo- le dijo Toshiro molesto cerrándole la puerta al otro en las narices. Gin sonrió el podía abrir esa puerta con facilidad pero decidió darle un poco de privacidad a su niño, total en el baño no había nada con lo que Toshiro pudiera hacerse daño y ni una sola ventana por la que intente escapar, además de que el pequeño tenia su reiatsu sellado.

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-¿Como puedes hacerme esto?

Ichigo le arrojo a su padre sus zapatos después de oír lo que este le había dicho. SU padre su propio padre lo había entregado a Aizen.

-Lo hago por que soy tu padre y es lo mejor para ti... es la única opción en la que no acabas muerto.

Le dijo Isshin con firmeza esquivando los zapatos de su hijo.

-Mejor muerto que lo que tu y ese loco quieren para mi- le grito Ichigo sumamente cabreado.

-Lo siento Ichigo pero como padre no puedo estar de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

-No me casare con ese bastardo, lo matare en cuanto lo tenga frente a mi- le juro Ichigo.

-Sabes que no tienes oportunidad.

-Entonces lo atacare hasta que me mate el a mi- le aseguro Ichigo.

-Los espadas tienen en este momento a tus hermanas, si haces eso Aizen no te matara a ti las matara a ellas.

Le dijo Ishinn.

-¿Dejaste que le pusieran las manos encima a Yuzu y a Karin?- Jadeo Ichigo estremeciéndose. -Que clase de monstruo es usted padre?-

-No soy ningún monstruo Ichigo, Aizen no le hará nada malo a Yuzu y a Karin mientras tu tengas el juicio para hacer lo correcto- le aseguro Isshin -jamás haria nada que pusiera en riesgo a mis hijos aunque no lo creas Ichigo- le aseguro Isshin, mentía por el bien de Ichigo, pues Yuzu y Karin no estaban amenazadas ni en mano de los espadas, estaban mas bien con Yoruichi que las preparaba para la boda.

Ichigo se estremeció, se sentía tan atrapado, tan incrédulo, tan frustrado en ese momento que sentía que iba a estallar. Su padre lo tomo pacientemente de los hombros, sentándolo en la cama y le puso pacientemente los zapatos.

-Has lo correcto Ichigo, no te resistas, yo jamás elegiría para ti un hombre que te pudiera hacer daño- le aseguro Isshin -se que ahora no lo puedes entender- dijo al ver la mirada rencorosa y dolida del pelinaranja- pero algún día cuando tengas tus propios hijos lo entenderás- le aseguro Isshin acariciándole el rostro con una mano. Ichigo volteo el rostro rechazando su contacto.

-Lo desconozco padre, nunca espere esto de usted- le dijo Ichigo fuertemente decepcionado de su progenitor. Todo lo que le habían dicho, que era doncel, que su padre era también un shinigami y no cualquier shinigami, el había sido el antiguo capitán de la división 0, la división mas poderosa de todas y además pertenecían a una de las cuatro casas nobles principales del Seretei.

Isshin tomo el rostro de su hijo con un suspiro y lo beso en la frente.

-Lo se Ichigo, eres joven e idealista, pero algún día me entenderás y algún día sabrás que esto lo hago por amor a ti hijo, por que eres mi hijo y te amo- le aseguro Isshin.

-Pero en este momento no le creo padre- le dijo Ichigo desviando su mirada. Ichigo lucia una túnica larga blanca, con un cinturón rojo que se ajustaba a su cintura, la túnica estaba abierta a los lateras casi hasta la altura de sus muslos, llevaba botas blancas, todos los bordes de la túnica eran en oro, con un estilo bastante griego.

-Lo se Ichigo, pero al menos créeme que te amo- le dijo Isshin.

-Creo que en esta decisión que toma y me obliga a tomar a mi, se equivoca padre- le dijo Ichigo y Isshin pudo ver en los ojos de su hijo que este tenia miedo.

-Todo estará bien hijo- le juro Isshin abrazándolo sintiendo como su hijo se tensaba pero minutos después se relajaba aferrándose con fuerza a su padre, Ichigo ni siquiera tenia 18 años y realmente tenia miedo en esta ocasión.

---

Soi Fong ayudo a Yoruichi a terminar de cepillar los cabellos de las niñas Kurosakis. No entendía como había aceptado esa locura, solo sabia que a su Yoruichi sama la seguiría al mismo infierno, por eso estaba ahí, vestida de Shinigami, haciendo de espía para los arrancar, traicionando a la sociedad de alma y a todas sus creencias solo por la mujer que amaba.

Como si notara su mirada Yoruichi la miro y le sonrió.

-Están listas Soi- le dijo la mujer gata. Soi trago saliva y asintió.

-Lo están Yoruichi sama.

Asintió. Yoruichi se acerco a ella tomándola por la delgada cintura.

-Te dije que quitaras el sama, ahora solo tienes que llamarme Yoruichi mi pequeña avispa- le dijo Yoruichi inclinado su rostro para tomar los labios de su pequeña muñequita. Soi abrió sus labios mansamente aferrándose con fuerza a la mujer que amaba, si por Yoruichi sama, Soi empeñaría hasta su alma.

---

-Ven Toshiro te hará bien salir un poco- dijo Gin mirando con aprobación como había quedado, Toshiro llevaba ropas blancas y negras como los arrancar, solo que las de Toshiro eran mas como las que usaba el mismo Gin, solo que con ciertos toques mas delicado.

Toshiro le miro mal.

-No pienso salir así, no soy uno de ustedes- le exigió su ropa de shinigami pero Gin ni se inmuto jalándolo del brazo.

-No intentes nada estúpido Toshiro- le advirtió- te recuerdo que no tienes raiatsu- le paso sal por la herida literalmente- y si haces algo estúpido te voy a dejar encerrado los siguientes meses hasta que nazca el bebe y luego no lo veras nunca mas, en cambio si te portas bien, puedo dejarte salir de vez en vez, incluso no tendría ya que volverte a poner el grillete en tu pequeño pie y podrías andar libre por la habitación, eso te daría aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad de escapar- le dijo Gin que sabia que eso era lo que su pequeño quería. Claro que Toshiro no podría escapar nunca, pero nada le costaba darle esperanzas para que Toshiro creyera que el no era tan malo.

Toshiro estaba tenso pero se relajo un poco, era una propuesta tentadora aun cuando no confiaba ni un poco en Ichimaru.

-Me comportare perfectamente y no matare a Aizen- gruño con los dientes apretados.

Gin sonrió divertido.

-Eso es Shiro-chan, eres un buen niño- rió divertido.

**Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

-No entiendo porque tengo que estar aquí-gruño Shiro para sí, sentando junto a Gin esperando a que empezará la ceremonia. Toushiro Hitsugaya no tenía ni idea de la imagen que representaba sentado elegantemente al lado izquierdo de Gin, con su mano derecha entre la izquierda de Gin, que por precaución no soltaba a su frio chico, para que no fuera hacer ninguna locura.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Hinamori se acercaba con un hermoso traje blanco moviéndose con soltura entre los espadas, fracciones y privatos espadas invitados a la boda, se movía acostumbrada a ellos; como una más. Hiba agarrada del brazo de Kira que se acercó a Gin haciéndole una reverencia.

-Taicho-le saludo el rubio, ignorando la mirada impresionada de Shiro, quien se dijo a si mismo que debió imaginarlo, Izuru siempre fue muy fiel a Gin como Hinamori a Aizen, los dos eran unos traidores.

-¿Por qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar con los dientes apretados el albino capitán de la decima división. Gin le apretó con suavidad pero firmeza la mano a modo de advertencia y Toushiro se mordió la lengua. Kira lo miro con su ojo azul pues el otro estaba cubierto con un mechón de cabello.

-Porque es mi lugar-le contesto-cuando mi capitán abandono la sociedad de alma solo Hinamori me ataba a ella y cuando Hinamori eligió este por su bando, ya nada me ataba a la sociedad de almas, Capitán Hitsugaya-le dijo con respeto.

-Alegra la cara Shiro-chan -le sonrió Hinamori- es una boda -le dijo- Ah mira, ya esta aquí Yoruichi-le dijo Hinamori a Kira- ¡ja! y logro hacer que Soi Fong se pasara a nuestro lado, se lo dije la capitana Soi Fong la seguiría asta el infierno, ven vamos a saludar- le dijo Hinamori a Kira jalándolo para llevárselo, mientras Toushiro miraba a Gin molesto.

-Podrías haberme advertido que me llevaría mas de un disgusto-le dijo a Gin recuperando la compostura mostrándose frio como era usualmente. Gin le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Oh no son desagradables, piensa que cuando se haga el purgamiento en la sociedad de almas ellos vivirán, si no mueren en el combate-le sonrió Gin. Toushiro solo lo miro mal.

-¿Le falta mucho a esto?-pregunto el pequeño albino.

-Ni siquiera empieza-dijo Gin con una sonrisa zorruna, para fastidio de Toushiro.

Ichigo se sentía perdido, si completamente perdido mientras miraba con ojos asustados a Aizen, poniendo su mano sobre la mano que el hombre le tendía. Busco con su mirada algo, algún apoyo, algo que le tranquilizara, pero no tenía ni un solo amigo ahí, solo su padre, Yoruichi y Kisuke y en ese momento por el les podía pasar un menos grande por encima y dejarlos de papel de estepilla para el suelo. Vio a sus pequeñas hermanas juntas mirando todo impresionadas pero sin saber la verdad, emocionadas creyendo que su hermano se había enamorado de ese hombre sin saber realmente la escoria que era Aizen. Fueron sus miradas inocentes las que le dieron fuerza a Ichigo para hacer lo que debía y no quería... casarse sin tan siquiera ser mayor de edad con... su enemigo.

La boda paso rápido como una nebulosa para Ichigo, fue su padre el que tuvo que firmar el contrato matrimonial, pero fue el, fue de su boca que salió la aceptación y el sí quiero reglamentario. Antes de darse cuenta estaba casado ya con ese hombre, que lo miro con sus profundos ojos mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su rostro al del pelinaranja, Ichigo cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento en el momento en que sintió al fin los labios posarse sobre los suyos. Era su primer beso con Sousuke Aizen, con su esposo. No era el primero que daba en su vida, había besado a Renji una vez que el pelirrojo estaba tan borracho que lo llamo por el nombre de Rukia y le planto un beso de novela. Había besado también a Ishida por un reto que le impusieron sus amigas, pero jamás había besado a su esposo... ni siquiera había besado a un novio.

Aizen libero sus labios mirando las mejillas rojas de Ichigo y con una sonrisa beso su mano antes de volver a rodear la esbelta cintura con su mano, para dirigirlo a recibir las felicitaciones de sus espadas ahora de ambos.

-Tu también-el grito se le escapo a Ichigo mientras señalaba a Toushiro en el momento en que lo vio junto a Gin. Al albino menor le salió una vena en la frente.

-No eres más estúpido porque no caminas para atrás Kurosaki-le gruño Toushiro mostrándole sus manos- llevo estos grilletes que restringen mi reaitsu por gusto-le dijo irónicamente.

-Que gustos raros los tuyos- comento Ichigo desconcertado.

-Yo lo mato-gruño Toushiro dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, pero Gin lo aguanto y entonces fue que Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir el pequeño y temperamental capitán de hielo.

-Oh... entiendo el pervertido te secuestro-señalo a Gin.

-Vez, no es tan difícil utilizar ese musculo que se llama cerebro-le dijo Toushiro.

-Oye- protestó Ichigo al captar el insulto de Toushiro mientras este sonreía complacido, era más divertido molestar a Ichigo que al imbécil de Ulquiorra al que Gin siempre mandaba a velarle, el idiota ese de Ulquiorra jamás reaccionaba ni le respondía en son de pelea, ni aunque le mentara a su madre y Toushiro lo que necesitaba es liberar la tención que le provocaba Gin y se sentía muy bien hacerlo.

-Suerte esta noche Kurosaki -le dijo con un suspiro ya más relajado el pequeño.

-¿Por q...?- Ichigo interrumpió su pregunta palideciendo al captar las palabras de Toushiro -el no irá a... A reclamar sus derechos esta noche ¿verdad?- pregunto con un escalofrió observando la espalda de su ahora esposo que intercambiaba saludos con Hinamori.

-Yo no tendría esperanzas de lo contrario- le dijo Toushiro con cierta lastima al ver lo pálido que Ichigo estaba, extendió una mano tocando el brazo del adolecente puede que Ichigo se viera mayor que él, pero era más joven que Toushiro y eso era un hecho -seguro será gentil Ichigo, es tu esposo ahora- trato de darle de una forma torpe consuelo.

-Yo no estoy listo- dijo nervioso. Gin se movió incomodo al lado de Toushiro conversaciones de donceles no eran para que él estuviera ahí.

-Iré a hablar con Stark, me debe una apuesta- dijo Gin literalmente huyendo y dejando a los dos donceles hablar solos.

-Yo no puedo Toushiro- dijo Ichigo pálido -no puedo acostarme con un hombre que no amo.

Toushiro suspiro.

-Te entiendo- le dijo -pero la pura verdad es que no tienes otra opción, así como yo no tengo ni la de morirme hasta que Gin lo quiera-dijo abatido.

Ichigo se olvido un momento de su situación para volverse hacia la de Toushiro.

-¿Estás bien Toushiro?

-Físicamente si... pero definitivamente he estado mejor- volvió a suspirar el de menor estatura.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta?

-Nuestra única esperanza es que la sociedad de alma venza y nos rescaten- le dijo Toushiro. -Y no lo veo tan fácil, no saben que Soi Fong los está traicionado, ni Hinamori y Izuru lo que los deja con tres escuadrones menos y sinceramente no creo que ellos sean los únicos traidores-dijo el albino abatido -y Tus amigos humanos... son muy buenos y todo eso pero ninguno puede contra los espadas.

Ichigo suspiro pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-¿Estamos jodidos verdad?

-Y en todo el sentido de la palabra- asintió Toushiro.

**Continuara...**


End file.
